Fix You
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: All I can say is: READ THIS. XD Contains RyGo and some ShayxNessa. Enjoy and R&R!


"_**Fix You"**_

_**Sorry if this isn't as long as you may have wished…If you don't like all the fluffy cuteness, suck it up kiddos. ;D Enjoy!**_

_**This song-fic was inspired by Coldplay's live performance of 'Fix You' in their 2009 concert tour in Tokyo where they flawlessly played the song for thousands of their fans. Long live Coldplay…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not take profit for the song and I only own my original characters.**_

Rynn was in bliss. Why? Because she was being held in the arms of the woman she loved. It was your typical, average Saturday and they were cuddling on the couch while watching 'Imagine Me & You' on TV, feeling content and happy. Shego had her left arm draped around Rynn's shoulders casually and was comfortably leaning back into the couch cushions. Her free hand was intertwined with the elf's, and she had her cheek pressed against the top of Rynn's head. Rynn's head was on Shego's shoulder as they cuddled and she would let loose a giggle every now and then when the thief's long onyx hair tickled her face.

"Comfy?" Shego whispered in a husky voice, pressing her black lips to Rynn's ear.

"Very." The younger woman smiled. Then she took a hand that wasn't in Shego's and slowly snaked it up the thief's t-shirt. She began to affectionately caress the toned stomach beneath, enjoying how soft the pale-green skin felt. Shego sighed happily and closed her eyes in response to the gentle touch.

"Ohhh, that feels nice…" she said quietly.

Rynn kissed her neck and inhaled the raven-haired beauty's scent in a deep sniff. "You like it?" Another kiss on her collarbone.

"Doy! It's very relaxing," was the teasingly sarcastic reply.

Shego opened her green eyes, taking in the beaming face of her lover before leaning in to claim a kiss. Rynn followed her lead, though a bit slower, and stopped the tummy-rub to fully embrace the thief with both arms. The kiss started out softly, but became more deep and passionate as it progressed at its own rate. Rynn's already had the familiar feel of butterflies in her stomach. Her heart fluttered along with them.

Shego pulled the smaller woman closer, falling back onto the couch with Rynn on top. Hands wandered, body parts pressed and rubbed together, moans escaped. Things went a step further when Shego's tongue probed at the elf's lips, wanting in. Rynn accepted the invitation willingly by parting her lips and meeting the thief half-way with her own tongue, trying to maintain her rising libido because she wanted this to be tender and sweet instead of their usual lustful make-out sessions. If the ex-hero was going to be chaste about it, so was she. Rynn wanted to _show _Shego how much she loved her. After all, actions spoke louder than words. And no words could describe how she felt towards this amazing woman.

RPRPRPRPRPRP…

"Shay! Slow your ass down and speak English, idiot!"

"Well shut up and listen to what I'm saying!"

"Will you two put a sock in it? Like really!"

Shay and Hirith, who had been arguing for about ten minutes, turned their attention to the annoyed interrupter. Nessa smiled; glad to have gotten their attention after so many attempts. She went over to her fuming boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Shay immediately relaxed and returned it, sneaking a quick kiss from the raven-haired woman before murmuring a thank you. Hirith scoffed and folded her arms across her chest while giving the musician a cross look.

"Why does the idiot always get the girl?"

"That's clichéd. Besides, he's not an idiot," Nessa retorted, mildly amused by the other woman's jealousy. "He's my man."

The blush that appeared on the said man's face was almost too cute. It made Nessa giggle. He recovered and got back down to business. There was much work to be done in his book.

"I have to set everything up on stage before six o'clock. The band's getting restless from waiting…" he said, "Unfortunately, the bassist pulled out on me so I'm gonna need a back-up." Shay looked over at Hirith, who blinked and quickly shook her head.

"There's no frikkin' way am I helping you," she snapped stubbornly.

"I'll pay you," the musician offered, knowing she would cave in.

"How much?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ten percent of the profit. Deal?"

"Make it fifteen and it's a deal, buyo," contemplated Hirith.

The pair shook on it. _That was easy enough_, Shay thought with a smirk. Then his phone went off, reminding him that he had a curfew to meet and the two women watched as he barreled out of the house with the phone glued to his ear, clumsily tripping over his own feet.

Hirith snickered meanly as he picked himself up off the floor. "Pft! You sure know how to pick 'em, Nessa."

Said woman gave her such a glare it would have made the devil himself whimper in fear. "No dissing my boyfriend," she growled.

"Touchy…" Hirith purred. She groped Nessa's butt, laughing when the girl squealed and lurched away. "Nice merchandise, babe." This earned her a poke in the eye. "Ow."

RPRPRPRPRPRP…

_**Six hours later…**_

"Ohhh…_Sheeegooo_," moaned Rynn, biting her lower lip. She and the villainess were both breathing hard and glistening with sweat, tangled up in the bed sheets and in each other's arms. The elf's orgasm ended and with what little strength she had left, took the initiative. She gently lowered herself onto Shego, parted the pale, slender legs and rubbed the raven-haired beauty's sensitive clit with her thumb. The thief gasped, inhaling sharply through her nose as the pressure increased between her legs. She noticed the glazed look in her lover's eyes and grinned.

_Oh, am I ever gonna love this! She's completely held under, _the thief told herself, feeling very excited and aroused.

Rynn thought of something to 'spice up' their foreplay…Something she figured the older woman would enjoy very, very much. She had never done it herself before, but how hard could it be?

"Do you trust me?" the silver-haired elf asked softly, meeting a pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Completely," was the almost breathless reply. Now Shego was curious as to what her wife wanted to do with her. Equip a sex toy? Hopefully not a dildo. It would ruin the romance.

Wordlessly, Rynn slipped three fingers inside the ex-hero's hot depths and curled them a little while stroking in and out. Shego fought back a moan as the younger woman explored her inner walls. It felt amazing. The surprise factor kicked in when she felt a greater pressure that made her very core ache in protest.

Half of Rynn's hand was already inside her, slowly and carefully sliding in deeper. Shego's stomach muscles tightened, her back arched, and she released a loud, pleasured moan. The elf was almost up to her wrist in the green-skinned villainess, who was reaching her climax quicker than she thought possible. The contracting muscles were so strong that it felt as if her fingers would break. No longer in pain, but only in heavenly satisfaction, Shego threw her head back and screamed when the orgasm hit her at full force.

Rynn joined in on the scream, for her fingers were tightly clenched and hurting. The pleasure and the pain lasted about a minute more before it was over. The trembling thief fell back into the pillows in exhaustion. She felt weak and…_empty_. The orgasm having been so intense, she began to cry as the aftershock flowed through her in rippling waves. The elf gently removed her hand, reaching up to embrace Shego and holding her tight. Shego sobbed quietly on her lover's bare shoulder and whispered, "Thank you…"

RPRPRPRPRPRP…

"What's the hold-up?" Shay shot at his Hispanic cousin. Lincoln was adjusting his cymbals when the younger man approached the stage, looking about ready to tear his hair out.

"There's no hold-up, cuz. I'm ready to go," he replied calmly.

He took his place behind the drum set and tested it out. Shay groaned and ran a hand down his face. It was one frustrating thing after another. He wanted everything to be perfect. This was for his best friend─who he deemed was just as important as Nessa to him─and her wife as an anniversary gift. Giving them a private island, which had been his first idea, seemed a little too extreme. Shego probably had more money in the bank than he did so that idea went down the toilet.

He sent the thief a text message telling her where he was and when to be there. He didn't say why only to leave them in suspense. They had no idea what was held in store. Shay smiled at the thought of a smitten Shego and an astonished Rynn.

_This is gonna be epic…_

RPRPRPRPRPRP…

It was late in the evening when Shego parked her black Mustang Saleen in the empty beach parking lot and killed the engine. It was weird not to see people frolicking around in bathing suits or soaking up the sun. She guessed Shay must have held the beach for reservation.

In the shotgun seat, Rynn stared out through the tinted windshield and said, "What do think he wants?"

"I figured it's something to do with our wedding anniversary. Look at the stage over there." Shego pointed to the band on the platform across the beach. "Sometimes I forget he's a musician."

Rynn laughed softly and placed a hand on top of the villainess' lovingly. "Let's go and see what he's up to, shall we?" Shego flipped her hand over, palm up and gave Rynn's a squeeze. The elf winced, but didn't pull away.

"Hand still throbbing?" she teased playfully.

"Uh-huh. I bet your uterus is, too," Rynn replied with a pout.

"Ohhh yeah," Shego admitted, then smirked deviously, "And who knew a fist could feel _sooo _good." The younger woman blushed deeply. After some more jokes and teasing, the couple got out of the sports car and headed off for the beach towards the stage.

Nessa was the first to greet them. "Hey guys! Shay's got something he wants to show you.  
Vamos!" She hurried up ahead; the pair didn't know what was going on, but decided to follow her. Shay sensed their approach and cued the band. Emily was the pianist, Hirith the bassist, Lincoln the drummer, and Shay was lead vocals and guitar. Emily started playing the piano at a slow melody, gradually building it into a hushed electric organ ballad.

Shego and Rynn took offered seats in front of the stage and stared up at their friend in awe. Both women were immediately enchanted by the lulling sound.

Shay commenced his singing, standing in front of the microphone with a Stratocaster strapped to his shoulder. Emily seemed absorbed in her playing and never once took her eyes away from the keyboard. Lincoln sat back patiently, waiting for his part to come. Hirith looked bored playing the bass in rhythm with the organs. Shay's voice echoed beautifully from the stage to his small audience.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse…_

The sound of church-style organs continued to hover throughout the background.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

The stage lights glowed brightly, casting a blue-ish hue on the four musicians. Rynn sniffled next to Shego and rubbed her eyes. Shego pecked her cheek and held her closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The chorus came up next and Shay hit all the notes perfectly, having had some practice earlier that day.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…_

He shifted to a plaintive three-note guitar line, the chilling sound ringing through a rhythmic upbeat tempo. Nessa watched him from a corner of the stage and couldn't help but to smile as the music made goosebumps run up her body. The whole melody seemed to have a strange, dreamy hold over all those who listened.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth…_

Shay held the last note and cast a glance directly at Shego, knowing that his eyes would give away the strong emotion he was feeling within. The thief stared right back at him and gave a barely-noticeable nod of her head.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…_

The musician's hand zipped back and forth across the fretboard of the Stratocastor as he hit the solo. Lincoln began to tap a cymbal with one of his drumsticks and kept in rhythm with the beat. The guitar solo lasted twenty or so more seconds and Shay was completely lost in the song, closing his eyes and making the guitar produce an unearthly sound. Rynn turned and saw that Shego was bobbing her head along to the tune, a grin plastered on her face. Her green eyes sort of shone, or so it seemed so to her wife.

Lincoln was drumming like his life depended on it now. Emily was the first to notice Shego climb onto the stage and continued to play as the raven-haired beauty went over to Shay's side, standing at the microphone purposely. The musician gave his friend a surprised look then quickly realized her intentions. She joined in with him and the others on the ending chorus, making her lovely voice blend in fittingly with theirs.

_Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…

And with that, the song was over. Shego and Shay grinned at each other before hugging.

"That was amazing, Denton. I don't suppose this is our anniversary gift is it?" Shego said, pulling away to look at his face.

"Yeah. You liked it?" he asked hopefully.

"I loved it. Thank you." Shego gave him another hug, which he gladly returned.

Rynn made her way on stage to appraise every one of them, leaving Shay last. "That was really beautiful you know…The shining lights were a bonus," she told him. He noticed that she was tearing up a little. The musician gave her a light kiss on the cheek, catching a tear with his lips.

"That was the effect I wanted. I'm happy you both liked it," he said, winking at the villainess and adding, "And I hope you caught the meaning behind it."

"Yes. I did…You helped fix me. And strange enough, you helped guide me home, too. But at least I never _lost _something I couldn't replace. I only got it back."

**END**

_**Author's Notes: And there you have it my friends! ^_^ I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, but originally I was going to use this song in a KiGo instead, since it seems to match them so well. =D Regardless, it seemed to match Shego and her previous problems and such pretty well, too. I'm quite proud of how good this song-fic turned out. I used the Coldplay live performance video available on YouTube (mentioned in above description) as a reference to the whole vibe/feeling of the song in the story. I'd love some reviews, please and thank you. =3**_


End file.
